A Place For Us
by Tif S
Summary: AU What if Callie and Jude were separated in the system all those years ago? Callie was placed with the Fosters at age twelve, but Jude had a harder time and meets the Fosters in a very different set of circumstances at age thirteen. How will the siblings reconnect? Could a family friend help Jude open up? Eventual Jonnor
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hello, here with another story. This idea came to me in a dream and a lot of wondering. I've seen a few stories where Callie and Jude were separated in the system, but they always seem to focus on Callie going off the rails. It got me thinking how would that scenario effect Jude? And would he be a different kid if he and Callie ever met again? This story is going to be my take on that. There will be eventual Jonnor, and we will see everyone's POV at some point.**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Callie's POV

"I thought you said you weren't gonna separate us!" My hands balled into fists as I glared at the man across the table from us.

"There's nothing we can do. We don't like separating siblings, but..." He looked at me then. I knew that look even as an eleven year old. It was about me. I had gotten into trouble. I had put a stamp on my head, _trouble kid_. It would ruin Jude's chances.

I looked at my little brother who had tears in his eyes. "Jude, you're gonna be okay, I promise."

He looked up, not speaking. He hadn't said a word since the incident. Since some older kid had beat the living daylights out of him after he had painted his nails. I could still see the chipped remnants of the paint that he was still trying to scratch off. Since I had taken a photo frame and slammed that same kid in the arm repeatedly. Not even a sniffle came from his direction.

"I'll find you Jude, I swear."

It's been five years since that day. After a year in a group home and a failed inspection, I was placed in a foster home with a police officer, Stef Foster, her partner Lena Adams and their three kids, Brandon, Jesus and Mariana. After a year with them just after Stef and Lena's wedding and just before my adoption, I asked Stef and her ex-husband Mike to help me find Jude. There was no luck. My adoption went through. I was an Adams-Foster, but there was still someone missing.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, this is just a little intro. As I said before, we will see inside of everyone's head at one point or another. Let me know what you think, suggestions for what could happen with Callie and the Adams-Fosters, predictions for Jude.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey, here with the first official chapter. Hope you like it. Once again, I do not own the Fosters, it belongs to ABC Family. I only own the erratic little plot bunnies and my OCs.**_

* * *

 **Chapter** **One**

Callie's POV

"Rise and shine sleepyhead!" I felt a weight on my bed as I opened my eyes into slits to see Mariana.

"Hey," I groaned. "What have you been eating?"

Mariana scoffed. "Birthday pancakes, or did you forget what day it is?"

That made me sit up. Today was my birthday, I was sixteen. "You remembered?"

"Well… duh." Mariana slammed me with the pillow. "We're busy but we'd never forget. This is big!"

I grinned. It was big. When I was younger, I had thought I'd be celebrating my sweet sixteen in a group home for troubled kids. I had celebrated three birthdays with the Adams-Fosters, but there was something surreal about this one. Something big would happen this year. I didn't know how or when, but I felt it.

As I made my way downstairs, I saw everyone at the table.

"Hey Birthday Girl!" Mom wrapped me in a hug as soon as I reached the bottom of the steps. "We saved you some pancakes."

I smiled looking at Jesus. "Are you sure about that?"

"Hey, don't look at me." Jesus laughed. "I can show some control."

"Of course you can Baby." Mama roughed his hair.

"Okay," Mom said. "Well, I've got to go into work, but Brandon, Jesus and Mariana have got some awesome things planned for you Cal. Don't blame us, it was all them."

I looked at Brandon who was trying to hide a laugh behind his hand.

"Should I be scared?"

"Well, if it helps, I only planned one thing." Jesus sighed. "They wouldn't let me take the lead on anything else."

"How much are we talking?"

"You're sixteen, so there are sixteen different things planned." Brandon said.

"Adams-Foster rite of passage Cal." Mariana grinned. "Jesus and I got it on our Quinces, now it's your turn."

"Okay, let's do this!"

"Be safe!" Mama waved as Mariana dragged me out the door. I still wasn't sure how scared I should have been, but I liked to think I was safe with my siblings. And it led to one of the best birthday presents I could have hoped for.

Jude's POV

I looked again at the garbage bag at my feet. It held a bunch of boxes and each box was labeled with a different number, from twelve all the way to sixteen, which was today. Each box held something different: stuffed animals CDs, but my favorite was a half moon and star necklace that I had picked out for Callie's fourteenth. It wasn't like I'd ever see her again, but the act of picking things out: the rush of trying not to get caught, was enough.

"What are you doing?" I turned in a panic only to see my youngest foster sister Clara. She was okay. She was only seven and the mean tendencies of everyone else in the house hadn't rubbed off yet. If anything she got it worse than I did around here.

"Looking at stuff." I moved aside to let her see.

"That's pretty!" She looked at the necklace. "Who's it for?"

"No one." I shrugged.

She crossed her arms. "It can't be for no one. There's too much of it, and you're not like Ellie."

I smiled. "Thanks Clara." It was a compliment from someone who didn't know any better. No use in arguing with her. I was too attached to her to ruin what she thought she knew.

"It's for your sister right? The one you lost?" The question was innocent, but it dug right into a place I didn't want to go.

"How do you know about that?"

She dropped her gaze. "Ellie snuck in and found your notes."

I shut my eyes as I fell back. Of course Ellie would find them. It was a coping mechanism, something I had started in my second group home when I was nine. I would write notes to Callie on every big occasion, new schools, a new foster home, after an inspection. I kept them in a shoebox under my bed or at least I used to. Now I'd have to find somewhere else to put them.

"Jude, why is this box empty?" Clara held up the sixteen box.

I hadn't gotten the chance to go out and find a present for this year, too many chores and no chance to sneak away, but I already knew what I wanted to get, a pair of silver earrings from Griffin's. They would match the necklace perfectly.

"Hey! What are you doing in here huh?" It was Nathan. He was seventeen and a major jerk.

"What are _you_ doing in here?" I turned pushing Clara behind me.

"It's my house nimrod." Nathan knocked me on the head. "I can go where I want to."

"Nuh-uh!" Clara said. I covered her mouth with my hand, but she pushed it away. "You have to knock first."

"No." He pushed his way past me and shoved Clara to the floor. "You have to. You're only foster kids." His eyes found the bag. "Ooh, what do we have here?"

"That's Jude's, leave it alone!" Clara kicked at Nathan's ankle.

He pulled out the box with the necklace in it. "Nice taste Judy, it matches your eyes."

"Go to hell Jenson!" I clenched my hands into fists.

"Maybe I'll see you there homo."

That was the last straw. I crossed the room in two strides and stuck my hand into my pocket. "Give it back Nathan."

"What are you gonna do if I don't?"

I pulled my hand back and swung right for his jaw. "Give it back."

He rubbed his jaw smirking as he pulled me into a choke hold. "Make me shrimp."

"Stop it! Stop it!" Clara shouted.

I felt around in the pocket of my jeans as I felt the cool metal in my fingers. I pulled it out and clicked it open.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, so we got a glimpse into both Callie and Jude's lives. It's Callie's sweet sixteen and Brandon, Mariana and Jesus have planned a day of fun. Jude lives in a bad foster home with his foster sisters Ellie and Clara and a foster brother Nathan. We've met Clara Evans, who is portrayed by Lauren Boles, and Nathan Jenson who is portrayed by David Henrie. Any suggestions for Callie's birthday activities?**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Chapter two ready to go. This is where things really get going. There is a bit of violence, nothing too graphic though.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Callie's POV

I was sitting in the passenger seat of Brandon's car. The twins were in the back as Jesus gave Brandon directions. I didn't miss Brandon's side glances, Jesus' seat kicking or Mariana leaning a little too far forward. They knew something was up. I hadn't said anything since we'd pulled away. My head was somewhere else entirely. This was my third birthday with the Adams-Fosters and my fourth without Jude. I hadn't stopped counting the days, wondering where he was, if he was safe. The surprise and the promise of other surprises from my brothers and sister didn't help. It just made me think of how much fun he'd have being a part of it.

"Cal," I turned. I was surprised that it was Jesus who had spoken. "You okay?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, just thinking."

"Well," Mariana said. "About what?"

"Before…" I decided vague was best. I wasn't sure I was ready to tell all quite yet.

"You mean… before you came here?" Jesus asked.

"Yeah. I just, back then I didn't think…" I exhaled. "That I'd actually be doing something this crazy."

"Just wait." Jesus tossed me pads and a helmet.

"What's this for?" My thoughts of Jude were shoved to the back burner as I puzzled out why Jesus would give me a helmet and pads. Then Brandon turned and parked in front of the skate park and it all became clear.

"Come on. Surprise number one." I saw Brandon grab a Gopro from his bag.

"No," I shook my head. "No you cannot be serious."

Mariana grasped my arm. "Just so you know, I had nothing to do with this one But you're still doing it!"

"Great." I laughed. I had never skateboarded before and watching the people on their boards made my stomach flip. Could I really do this?

* * *

"Alright, just push off and let gravity do its thing." Jesus shouted. I stood at the top of the ramp, the camera attached to the top of my helmet.

"Remind me why I let you talk me into this."

"Would we let you get hurt?" Brandon was enjoying this a little too much.

I was beginning to question that a little bit, even as I forced myself to push off and the ground came toward me at warp speed. I was holding my arms out as if walking a balance beam. I wobbled a bit but didn't fall until the descent was finished, a miracle by any standards, but especially mine.

"Wow!" I burst out laughing from my place on the ground. "I did it."

Jude's POV

"Well," Tyler looked from Clara to me, not even giving his son a second glance after he'd released his hold. "Do you wanna tell me what the hell you're doing with a switch in this house?"

I scoffed. It wouldn't really matter how I answered, but Tyler scared me and I didn't know what he'd do to me or Clara, especially Clara, if I gave a punk reply. "It's for protection Sir."

"Protection?" Tyler sneered. "You think you need protection?" He waddled toward us. "You think we don't provide for you?" He swung haphazardly, a swing I was easily able to duck. "We don't give you a place to stay?" Another swing, this one connected with my shoulder.

"Stop it!" Clara was curled in the corner crying and being held back by Nathan.

"Shut up!" Nathan slapped her.

The hits kept coming, for twenty minutes I was Tyler's punching bag. I stopped fighting after ten. It was a fact in the foster system, the more you fought, the more pain you got. By the end of it, I knew my shoulder was dislocated. Once they were satisfied I was immobile , they left.

"Jude!" Clara's voice was muffled, but I knew she was there.

I struggled to sit up. "You really should go to your room."

"Nope." Clara shook her head.

I crawled around the room, packing as much as I could fit in between my jacket and in the pockets of my jeans. "You shouldn't be here when I'm gone."

"You're leaving?" Clara's voice came out small.

I nodded, not looking at her. I knew if I did, I'd lose my nerve. "When I go out the window, go to your room and lock the door."

"I'm coming with you."

I shook my head. "No. You're safer here." It was true. Tyler may have been a dick, but Clara was a better kid than me. He basically ignored her. I knew she could handle Nathan. I had made sure of it. "Here." I handed her the switch. I could nab another. They were easy to get.

"Be careful." Clara walked over and hugged me. I hesitated sighing as I returned the hug before untangling from her and perching on the window ledge. I waved and then jumped.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, so Callie did her first birthday activity, skateboarding. Jude got a bit of a beating from his foster dad Tyler and is running away. A quick reply to Guest: I personally don't know of any fics where Brandon and Callie were switched at birth. I'm probably going to write my take on it though if people would be interested. It would be called Switched. A summary is on my profile. Questions for you all: 1) Would you want to see other POVs, Brandon, Jesus, Mariana, Stef, Lena, Mike later in the story? I was thinking of doing that, but I want to know what you think. 2) Would you like to see an expanded like one-shot/ficlet with all of Callie's birthday activities either more of a canon type which would include Jude for sure and possibly AJ or in this verse? I'm open to writing one or both.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Chapter three ready. It's a little shorter than it could be, but it really gets things moving for the rest of the story.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Jude's POV

When my feet touched the sidewalk, I ran. I didn't want to be caught anywhere near this place. My shoulder burned, but I ignored it. I could look at it once I found somewhere to stay.

"Jude?" The voice was familiar, gratingly so. I saw the car driving beside me. It was Ellie. "Oh my god, Jude!"

I pasted on a smile. Ellie was annoying, but she wasn't as obvious about it as Nathan. She actually thought I liked her. "Hey El."

"You look like hell." She stopped waving me over. "Get in."

I rolled my eyes as I walked around to the other side of the car.

"So, I was thinking, we could do a little bit of shopping at Griffin's. It's your sister's birthday today right? Gotta keep your collection going." She squeezed my shoulder as I winced away. Touch wasn't really my thing. "Whattaya say?"

It was the little sideways comments that made Ellie the more annoying foster sister. Clara was smart about it and made it a two way conversation, Nathan didn't care, but Ellie just twisted the knife. She knew it too.

I shrugged. I was going to head there anyway, might as well take the free ride. "Got any money?" I smirked.

"Kid, you know I don't operate that way." She waved her fingers. Ellie was what I call a hobbyist. She wasn't an expert lifter and just did it to cause trouble and look cool. Made it harder for the rest of us.

"Right."

* * *

Griffin's was a small store nestled between a large supermarket and a chain bookstore. It was family owned and sold just about everything except food. That made it a pretty good place to hit. The cashier is a high school dropout and he doesn't think much of a kid walking in, too busy smoking in the back alley.

Ellie had just about grabbed everything in sight and was about to turn and bolt out the door when I saw him: one of the owners, an older man with silver hair and a ramrod stance. I was next to the jewelry carroll and had just pocketed the earrings when he caught my eye.

"Hey! Hey stop right there!" I heard the sound of a phone being picked up, but didn't stop to see.

I ran straight for the car, but Ellie was already speeding off. She had beat me out here.

"Hey kid, you okay?" I looked up to see a dark haired woman looking at me with concern.

"Tara, grab him. The cops'll be here in five."

Stef's POV

"There's a robbery in progress at Matthew Griffin's shop." Mike sighed as I laughed. Matthew Griffin was a man we fielded calls from frequently. He was paranoid, living with his daughter in an apartment above the shop. The kids, our own included, spent time at the shop browsing the little trinkets and treats, and it was a summer job for a lot of the local teens. It was a shame Mr. Griffin didn't trust kids.

"He manage to get a license plate number this time?" I asked.

"Mmm." Mike shook his head. "But one of the kids didn't get out."

"Alright." I buckled my seatbelt. "Let's check it out."

* * *

When Mike and I walked into the store, we were greeted by Matthew Griffin himself.

"Get this punk kid out of my store!" He was fuming.

"Dad, calm down please." His daughter, Tara, grimaced. "I'm sorry. He's in the back." She sighed motioning for us to follow. "I honestly don't know what happened. I just got in five minutes ago and my dad was telling me he called the cops on this kid."

"So, did he tell you anything?" Mike asked.

Tara shook her head. "No, all he did was ask for a soda."

"I'll tell you what happened. He stole from us!"

"Stef, I'll stay here and talk to Mr. Griffin, why don't you go back?" Mike nodded turning to the older man.

"Lead the way." I told Tara.

* * *

I don't know what I was expecting when we walked into the store's back office, but it certainly wasn't for the boy to be so young. Sitting in the chair drinking a Coke, he looked like he could be enjoying an after school snack if it weren't for his eyes. It was a look I'd seen a lot of times before in kids we'd dealt with for petty crimes, but also in my own kids. The brown haired boy turned and looked at Tara with a hardness that instantly made me think of Jesus when I had first met him all those years ago. It was that look that made me realize, this boy was a foster child.

"Hey," I walked over to the table motioning to the chair on my right. "Mind if I sit?"

The boy looked up and shrugged.

"Thanks." I stretched out, watching the boy carefully. "I'm Stef. What's your name?"

The boy shifted. "Jude."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So we met Ellie who is portrayed by a younger Mary-Kate Olsen, Matthew Griffin who is portrayed by Jeff Bridges and Tara Griffin, who is portrayed by Ginnifer Goodwin. Ellie went with Jude to the shop and bolted without waiting for him, Matthew called the cops and Stef and Mike arrived. Stef met Jude. Next chapter, more with Jude and Stef from his viewpoint, an ultimatum from Tara and intervention on Stef's part among other things.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey, okay, so this is the longest chapter yet. A lot happens. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Jude's POV

The cop, Stef, looked like she was waiting for something. I didn't know what she expected. I had avoided juvie this long and I wasn't about to start crying and confessing now.

"What's that?" Stef nodded toward my pocket where the earrings bulged making it oddly shaped.

I sipped my Coke and shrugged again.

"You're telling me you don't know what's in your pocket?" She smirked. "Okay, I'm sure we'll get to it. How old are you Jude?"

I could tell she wasn't going to give up, so I answered. It wasn't a question that could hurt. "Thirteen."

"You're pretty grown up for a thirteen year old. When my son was thirteen, he could barely manage to steal a cookie."

"Who said I stole anything?" I gripped the table. She was slick, slicker than any cop I'd ever come across.

"I wasn't." Stef raised her hands. "That's just what Mr. Griffin seems to think. Is there any reason I should?"

I sighed. "How many kids do you have anyway?" I had the feeling she was a mom. She had the same vibe as some of my foster parents.

"Four teenagers." She replied.

"You must have superpowers."

"Not quite." She shook her head. "Alright, here's the deal. Miss Griffin's willing to overlook that trinket you have in your pocket if you come and work it off."

Work it off? That couldn't be serious. "Like… a job?"

I felt a hand come down onto the back of my chair as the other woman, Miss Griffin, spoke. "Exactly. Just sweeping floors, dusting shelves. Nothing dealing with customers if you're not ready."

I nodded. "That's it then? I can go as long as I come back and work?"

Stef shook her head as I saw her exchange a look with Miss Griffin, a look I recognized as pity. "There's something else too. I want you to come stay with me."

Callie's POV

"So, what's the deal?" Brandon looked at me as we were waiting in line for our turn at the air hockey table. Jesus and Mariana had run off to ski ball as soon as we paid for our tokens.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to play it off. Brandon was the first one I had latched onto and had easily become my best friend in my time with the Adams-Fosters. Because of that, it was almost impossible to hide anything from him.

"I know you were lying to Jesus and Mariana. Something else is bugging you."

The line was moving. I used the opportunity to try to move away, but he was right behind me. "It's not important."

"That's crap and you know it!" He put a hand on my shoulder. "If it wasn't, you wouldn't be shutting us out."

I sighed. "If you win, I'll tell you now, but if I do, it waits till we get to the studio." The studio was the garage that Mom had made Brandon's music space. After a while, we just stopped calling it a garage.

"Either way I'm getting it out of you." He grinned.

"Just put in the token."

After three rounds, Brandon was the winner. I should have known two out of three is not a good way to go. We were carrying two large slices of pizza to a table near the ski ball game, but not too near. Just because I was telling Brandon didn't mean I wanted Mariana... or Jesus to know just yet.

"Start from the beginning."

"Well, you know why I got put in foster care?"

Brandon nodded. I had told him about my mom, my birth mom, years ago after I almost lost the necklace that she'd given me.

"My mom was killed in a car accident and my dad was driving, so he went to jail. But…" I took a breath. "It wasn't just me that got put in the system."

"What do you mean?"

"My brother...Jude. He was only seven, so we both were put in this foster home...I guess you'd call it a group home. There was like six other kids. It was fine for the first year. We did get bullied a bit, but overall it was good." I hiccuped. Shit I was crying.

Brandon grabbed my hand. "What happened?"

"We were home alone, me, Jude and like three or four of the older kids. I was watching a movie with my foster sister. I didn't know what was going on. I heard shouting from upstairs." I rubbed my eyes. "Jude had grabbed my foster sister's dress and some nail polish. He was wearing it and some of the older boys had started beating him up, calling him terrible names. I… got mad, really mad. I grabbed a picture frame off the wall and starting beating them with it. Then my foster parents walked in. Called the cops. That's when… I was in juvie for a month. Then when I got out… they told us…"

Brandon didn't say anything, just handed me a napkin and nodded for me to continue.

"They told us they were separating us to better Jude's chances I guess."

"How long?" Brandon asked.

"It's been five, almost six years. He'd be around thirteen I think. I don't even know where to start looking." I sighed. "Mike tried to help… but unless he gets arrested… there's really no chance of finding him. I want to find him… but I don't want that for him."

"Thanks for telling me." Brandon pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Thanks for listening."

"Mom wants us home." Brandon raised his eyebrows. "She doesn't get off for a while."

I shrugged. "Must be a big deal."

Lena's POV

"Hey Babe, everything okay?" Stef was calling. Stef hardly ever called during patrol. Her break wasn't for another twenty minutes.

" _Something's come up. I wanted to run it by you. Do you think… do you think we could foster another kid? This boy on my patrol, he doesn't have anywhere else to go._

"Stef, are you sure?"

" _You have to meet him Lena."_ Stef sounded desperate. Something tells me she had really connected with this boy.

"Okay." I smiled. Stef really did have a big heart.

" _I'll be home in five minutes. I love you"_

"I love you too." As I hung up, I thought about the first time I had met Callie.

 _The Girls United House wasn't bad, not like so many other group homes Bill had brought us to. In fact, it actually seemed decent. It helped that an old friend ran it._

" _Stef, Lena, I want you to meet Callie." Rita walked over, followed very timidly, by a young girl. She couldn't be older than twelve. "Callie, these are my friends Stef and Lena. Can you say hi sweetheart?"_

" _Hi." Callie didn't even smile. "Are you my new foster parents?"_

 _I looked over to Rita as I saw Stef wince. The girl was rigid, obviously expecting a no nonsense approach._

" _Yes." Stef smiled. "That's my daughter over there." Stef pointed to where Mariana stood near the door. "Why don't you go say hi?"_

 _Callie looked over to Rita who nodded. "Stef, Lena and I have to talk for a minute. I'm sure she'll let you play with her."_

 _Callie took slow and tentative steps toward the door. I couldn't take my eyes off of her even as Rita began telling us more. "She's really a sweet girl. She's had a rough time. With some help, I think she'll really do well."_

" _What made you think of us?" I asked._

" _I know your family Lena." Rita smiled. "If anyone can make her comfortable, it's your brood." She nodded over to where Mariana was already trying to show Callie one of her fashion dolls. "I trust you. She will too."_

"Mama," I heard Brandon's voice in the kitchen and looked up to see him, Mariana, Jesus and Callie looking at me expectantly. I wasn't sure what they were doing home so early, but I could only guess that Stef had texted them.

"Hey, did you have a good time?"

"They're crazy!" Callie said. "I completely wiped out at the skate park and all they did was laugh."

"It's not my fault you have no balance." Jesus scoffed.

"Even Mari." Callie fake pouted.

"I said I was sorry!" Mariana sighed. "How long are you gonna hold that against me?"

"I haven't decided yet."

I watched the kids bantering and couldn't hold back a grin. Callie had come so far. I knew that the boy that Stef was bringing would be welcomed with open arms.

"So, why did Mom want us home?" Mariana asked.

"Well," I started. "We're going to foster another kid, a boy. Mom's bringing him now."

"How old is he?" Jesus asked.

"I don't know. You'll find out soon. Mom should be home..." As I spoke, the door opened to reveal Stef.

"Hey, it's okay. You can come in." Stef said. That's when the boy stepped in. "Everyone, this is…"

I heard Callie suck in a breath. "Jude?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yes, I had to put Rita in somehow. :) She may or may not pop in again. And now the ball gets rolling. What do you think will happen next? Any suggestions? I'll try to incorporate as much as I can along with what I already have planned. Also, for those of you following Switched, I should have the first chapter done within a few days, With Arms Wide Open should be updated hopefully before the Fosters Monday, and Through My Eyes probably the same or Tuesday at the latest.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Okay, next chapter done way ahead of schedule. I guess the cliffhanger was bugging me as much as you. Hope you don't mind :) This chapter is, I think, the longest one yet. I hope you like it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter** **Five**

Callie's POV

"Wait! What?" Mariana looked at me then to my little brother, who I noticed wasn't quite so little anymore. "Is someone going to explain?"

"How do you know each other sweetheart?" Mama looked from Jude to me to Mom, who I could see was quickly putting the pieces together from that day almost three years ago.

"Right sorry." I shook my head. "Jude… he's… he's my brother."

"Why didn't we know this?" Mariana was almost shouting. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"What the hell?" Jesus and Mariana were shouting over each other to be heard.

I noticed Brandon giving me a sideways glance at the same time that Jude cleared his throat.

"Okay guys, can we save the third degree for later please?" Mom's voice cut into the twins' arguing as the noise stopped almost immediately. "Thank you. Now as I was saying, this is Jude. He's going to be staying with us. Jude, this is my wife Lena, my sons Jesus and Brandon, Mariana, and you already know Callie."

As Mom rattled names, everyone waved. I noticed that Jude's eyes only met theirs for a short time before he looked away. The longest he looked at anyone was at me. His eyes didn't leave mine, in the same way mine couldn't leave his. It was jarring. He had changed so much physically in five years. For one, he had inched up. He was almost as tall as Jesus now, and he was so skinny it was horrifying. It looked like he hadn't had a good meal in five years, and knowing some of our previous shared foster homes, odds are he hadn't. There was a sickly and fading bruise on his jawline.

More than that though, was the way he was holding himself. Even as he stood next to Mom, there was a distance between them, a distance I recalled easily even if I couldn't quite put myself in that place anymore. He was watching all of us with wariness and his fists were clenched at his sides. He was ready to fight. It broke my heart.

"What are the rules?" When he finally did speak, it came out as almost a growl, a sound I didn't even realize my baby brother could produce.

My sisterly instinct flowed back quickly. I could feel it consuming me once again as a million questions flooded through. Oh Jude, who did this to you?

* * *

Mom and Mama told us to find something to do while they talked to Jude privately, so we all went up to Brandon's room. I knew as soon as the door closed that the third degree would start again full force.

"Okay," I put up a hand to prevent anyone from speaking. "I'll tell you, just… wait until I answer before you ask more." I looked specifically to Mariana which earned a smirk from Jesus.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I knew that would be the first question. Jesus asked it uncharacteristically soft. I could tell he was hurt. There was none of his usual snark, just a heave of his shoulders as he reached for Mariana's hand.

If anyone would have understood, it would have been Mariana and Jesus. They were together in the system, even younger than me, when their lives changed, when they became totally reliant on each other. Why hadn't I told them? The question rattled around in my head even as the answer came to me. "I...I guess I was afraid." Wow, that sounded lame even to my own ears.

"Afraid? Wow, thanks a lot Cal!" Mariana got to her feet and marched out of the room.

I closed my eyes. "I'm such an idiot!"

Jesus shook his head, his voice flat. "I'll talk to her. Don't worry." He walked out after her, leaving Brandon and I alone. How had things managed to spiral this much in less than an hour?

Jesus' POV

I knew exactly where Mariana would be as soon as I stepped out into the hallway. I ran down the staircase, through the kitchen, ignoring Moms' worried glances, and out to the yard. Sure enough, she was up in the tree, hugging her knees to her chest. I remembered many conversations in this same tree, as eight year olds frightened and guarded in our new home, as thirteen year olds after Mariana got stood up before her first middle school dance, and when her best friend and first boyfriend Zach moved away just a year ago.

"Mariana," I hoisted myself up sitting across from her nestled in the branches.

"Why couldn't she tell us?" Mariana's voice shook. "Why didn't she trust us?"

I rubbed the side of my face. I wasn't sure how to answer. The truth of it was, I was just as angry as Mariana. Was she afraid we'd give her hard time? "I'm not sure." I sighed. "Do you remember our first week at Anchor Beach?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mariana looked at me curiously.

"That… that class project?" It came to me then. I knew how to explain it. "When we had to share something that happened to us in the past year?"

Mariana sighed. "Okay, I'll bite. I remember."

"How long did it take us to find something?"

"We didn't." Mariana laughed. "We made it up. It was too personal."

I raised an eyebrow. "Get it now?"

"Yeah," Mariana nodded. "I guess so. Thanks Jesus. "

"Anytime _Chica_." I hugged her.

"I still need some time though, will you apologize to Callie for me?"

I rolled my eyes as I began my descent. "Mariana…"

"It was worth a shot."

* * *

Now I was sitting on the couch across from the new kid. The living room had never felt smaller than it did then. Mom had told me she wanted to talk to us about something after she started the water for the spaghetti. I felt my leg start pulsing. How long did it take to start pasta water?

Jude, what could I say about him? I felt like I was in a non-verbal inquisition. He hadn't let up his stare since I had sit on the armrest of the couch.

"So, foster care sucks huh man?" What the hell was I saying? Out of all of the conversation starters, I chose that. Was I really intimidated by a middle schooler?

Jude raised his eyebrows, a smirk playing on his lips, but he didn't answer. He just leaned forward, still watching me.

"Alright! That's finally done." Mom walked in. "Uh… okay, what I wanted to talk to you guys about is living arrangements."

I knew exactly where this was going. I didn't like it at all.

"So, who am I sharing with?" He speaks. It's a miracle.

"Well, we were thinking," Mom looked to me now. "You and Jesus would share. I'm calling for a bed tomorrow. Until it gets here, you'll be staying on the couch, but it should be here soon. Don't worry about that."

"Are you kidding me?" I stood. "Do I even get a say in this?"

"Jesus!" Mom said. I didn't stay to listen. I went upstairs and straight to my bedroom.

Jude's POV

I could see Stef was confused. I knew why. Most foster parents think that the kids that have been with them the longest, the adoptive kids, actually have some decency towards the new kids in the house. She wanted to go after him. I could see that too, but she didn't move.

"He just needs some time to cool off." she said.

I nodded. Sure he did.

"So, you're the famous Jude?" Stef continued. She sure excelled at one sided conversations. "You know, Callie never stopped talking about you."

I closed my eyes leaning against the back of the chair. I didn't need to hear this. I could already see it with my own eyes. Callie had found a family.

"Oh! Callie, there you are Love. Come sit with us."

I opened my eyes and sat up. She stood at the foot of the steps frozen on the spot. My sister. She had changed a lot, actually seemed comfortable here for one.

"I...I've got a lot to do." Callie said.

"You can spare ten minutes." Stef waved it off.

Callie bit her lip as she nodded, moving carefully and sitting on the couch next to Stef.

I had imagined this moment in my head, imagined it playing out half a dozen different ways. None of them came anywhere close to this scenario. I felt years of anger bubbling to the surface, even as my sister's birthday present weighed down my pocket.

"Jude," Callie's voice came out soft. "I've missed you so much." She walked over and pulled me into a hug.

My skin was crawling, my mind firing on all cylinders. _Get out, get out._ There was nothing in my brain at that moment telling me to return the hug, I wasn't thinking anywhere close to straight, trying to fight my way out of Callie's embrace. I was suffocating.

Callie's face fell. She let go and stepped back as if she'd been burned. "Jude…" She looked over to Stef. "Mom,"

My heart rate was finally returning to normal. I could breath again in just enough time to hear it. _Mom._ "How long?" I looked over to Callie.

"Jude, I can explain..." Callie said.

"How long?" I looked at Stef. All I wanted was a straight answer.

Stef looked between Callie and I. "It's not for me to tell."

"It's okay." Callie said, stammering out the answer. "I...I was adopted three years ago."

She had gotten adopted… without me.

"Jude, please..." Callie held the arm of the chair. I could hear her voice breaking.

I stood up trying to calm down. "Don't."

"Callie, can you help me in the kitchen?" Stef put a hand on her shoulder.

I didn't even see them leave.

Lena's POV

I was bringing the laundry up to the kids' rooms. I noticed Jesus' bedroom door was shut. Apparently Stef's conversation hadn't gone too well.

I knocked. "Jesus, it's Mama, I'm coming in."

I heard a groan. "Go away."

I opened the door holding the laundry basket up. Jesus laid on his bed, tossing a baseball, up to the ceiling and letting it fall into his hand. "Laundry… hope you don't mind if I put some clothes away." I grinned.

"I can do it." Just like I predicted, Jesus sat up flipping his feet over the edge of the bed.

"Normally, I would take you up on that, but I think we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Jesus stood opening the drawer as I handed him the paired socks.

"I think there is. Have you talked to Jude yet?"

He sighed. " _I_ talked to him, but it wasn't much of a conversation. How am I supposed to share a room with him if he won't even talk to me?"

"I seem to recall a very similar situation when you first came to us." I raised my eyebrows. "We couldn't even get you to tell us if you wanted orange juice or milk with your breakfast."

"That was different!"

"Was it?"

"How do you do that?" Jesus was at least smiling now. That was progress.

"Magic."

He rolled his eyes.

"Don't force anything. Just be there." I kissed him on the forehead as I placed the half empty laundry basket at the foot of his bed, before leaving his room.

* * *

I walked downstairs and entered the kitchen, noticing Callie and Stef cutting up tomatoes for the pasta sauce. I seated myself at the kitchen table, hearing Callie's sharp words punctuated by the clap of the knife on the cutting board.

"He's my brother. This whole time, I was waiting to see him again and he doesn't want me anywhere near him." Her last words were soft, choked with emotion. "He didn't even hug me back."

"Oh Love," Stef placed her knife down. "Look at me." She tilted Callie's chin up. "No matter what, he still loves you okay? It doesn't mean anything. Bonds like that don't break Callie."

"They seem pretty broken to me." Callie blinked leaning into Stef.

"I promise you, it'll work out." Stef stroked Callie's hair as she looked over to me.

I walked over, wrapping my arms around Callie and Stef. "He just needs time Sweetheart."

"I guess."

"I know." I felt Stef tighten her hold as I did the same. "I think you need a Mama sandwich."

Callie groaned trying to get out from our hug, but she was smiling now between us. "Thanks."

"That's what Moms are for." I smiled at Stef as we released our daughter.

"Go tell your siblings dinner's going to be ready." Stef said.

"Okay."

As Callie disappeared to search for the others, I looked at Stef. "Bad?"

"He's so broken." Stef shook her head. "It hurt so much… seeing it. I can only imagine how Callie must be feeling. I just want to help them Lena."

I grabbed Stef's hand. "All we can do is love them and let them try to work through it. This is something they have to work out themselves."

Stef nodded leaning in for a kiss. "Tell me again how I ended up with such a smart, amazing woman."

I laughed. "I guess you're just lucky."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, so, lots of drama in the works. Any suggestions, anything you want to see, I'll try to work in as much as I can. Also, any opinions on Brandon and Jude? I'm not quite sure how to write their dynamic yet. Connor will be introduced soon, not necessarily this next chapter, but I do have something different in mind, something that involves both Brandon and Connor. In order to make it work, I need to know your thoughts on Brandon and Jude, so let me know y'all. :)**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Alright, next chapter ready. This one includes Brandon and Callie at school.**_

 **Chapter Six**

Brandon's POV

"Okay, we have a special project lined up this semester." I sat in the front row perking up as Timothy spoke. "But before I explain, can anyone tell me what this means?" He pointed to the board where he had written the word _mentor_.

I glanced back to where Callie sat in the row behind me. She shrugged. I couldn't help but notice how exhausted she looked. According to Mariana, she hadn't slept at all last night. The events of that evening came rushing back.

 _I was pretty happy with how the arrangement had turned out. I had been working on it pretty much nonstop and I thought it would make a great birthday present, one portion of the fourteen we still had to accomplish this week. I heard running footsteps in the hall and flinched as the bathroom door slammed. What had happened? I pulled off my headphones walking out of my room and next door to the bathroom, knocking carefully._

" _Everything okay in there?"_

 _I heard sniffling on the other side of the door. "I'm fine." Callie was crying._

" _I'm coming in." I turned the knob, pushing against the resistance Callie was trying to create. I found her sitting on the tiled floor. "What happened?"_

 _She shook her head. "Jude...he...he's so different Brandon. He…" She sighed. "He heard me call Stef Mom. He won't even let me come near him."_

"A mentor is an experienced and trusted advisor." I snapped out of it as I heard the class laugh at a girl in the back of the room. She had her iPhone out. It wasn't too hard to guess that she had googled it.

"Correct." Timothy said. "Does anyone know anything other than the dictionary definition?"

I saw Callie raise her hand.

"Yes, Callie?"

"Someone to confide in."

I heard others chime in. "Someone you can learn from."

"A role model."

"All correct." Timothy grinned. "Now, for this project, you will each be partnered with one of the middle school students. Your task, should you be wise enough to accept it, will be to help your partner with anything they should ask you about, whether it be the high school experience or…" He looked over to a group of girls glaring at their cells phones. "Social drama."

"So, we're babysitting for a grade?" Vince Parker sighed. "Real cool teach."

"It's more than that." Timothy said. "We will have a combined class twice a week. You and your partner will participate in "mini games" of both mine and Mrs. Hansen's choosing. You will have to complete these games by working together. You will also have to share with the class your experiences outside of the classroom, of which you will be expected to write an essay."

"So, a mentor challenge?" Callie smiled tapping my shoulder. "You gotta admit even for Timothy, that's pretty creative."

"Yeah." I sighed. This was going to be an interesting semester.

"I've taken the liberty, with the help of Mrs. Hansen and Vice Principal Adams Foster, of assigning you your partners." As he spoke, he handed us upside down papers. "These packets contain the name and photo of your partner. Your task is to find them and introduce yourselves. We'll be going to the gym where Mrs. Hansen's class is waiting."

The class was now a burst of activity as people were chatting about their partners, and things they had heard in the rumor mill. I flipped a single corner of the page.

"Nervous?" Callie laughed. "Come on, we'll do it on three."

I nodded. "One."

"Two

We finished the count together. "Three!" I flipped the page and the name and photo I saw almost made me choke: Jude Jacob.

Callie's POV

I laughed as I saw my partner's name: Connor Stevens. This wasn't going to be too hard. Mom and Mama had been friends with Mr. Stevens for a long time. He and Connor came by for dinner almost as often as Brandon's dad. I looked up from my page to see Brandon looking down at his with his mouth agape.

"Brandon…"

He handed me the page without a word.

What? I shook my head speaking aloud. "What?"

"I know."

This was beyond coincidence. This had Mama written all over it. Who else would partner both of my brothers together for a school project? Who else knew about the drama at home? No one. I put the paper back on Brandon's desk as I stood walking toward the door.

"Callie!" Timothy called.

I didn't turn around.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, I've had this in mind since I started the story. Loosely, very loosely inspired by a program at my school. I decided to make it an assignment for Brandon and Callie. So Brandon is partnered with Jude and Callie is partnered with Connor. Callie's mad and stormed out of class.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: This chapter was an absolute blast to write. We're introduced to Connor, and the first phase of the project is introduced.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Lena's POV

"Oh… Callie?" I heard the door slam. "Is something wrong?" I looked up from my paperwork to see Monte trying to strike up a conversation with Callie, who was frantically pacing the length of the office. She stopped when she saw me as her voice rose.

"What the hell?"

I frowned. "Callie Adams-Foster, what's gotten into you? Shouldn't you be in class?" I didn't know what had brought out this sudden attitude, but I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"The mentor project." Callie crossed her arms. "For Timothy's class."

I sighed. I knew that would come back to bite me, the pairings for the project usually always had some sort of complaints, but I never thought Callie would be the one to object. "Why did you partner Jude and Brandon?"

I sighed. The mentor project was something teachers chose to partake in. Most of the time, they had no problem pairing up the students, but occasionally, they would ask for my opinion. Questions had been raised regarding Jude, Callie, Brandon and Connor Stevens from the start. Timothy was one of the teachers and friends I had told about our unique circumstances with Callie and Jude. It had been his suggestion that had persuaded Lauren Hansen and Timothy to choose Connor Stevens as Callie's partner. " _Regardless of how long they've been apart, Jude and Callie have a connection that runs contradictory to what this project is trying to teach."_

"Callie, sweetheart, we couldn't partner you up with Jude."

She scoffed. "I know the rules Mama."

"Then what… Callie? Tell me." I grabbed Callie's shoulder.

"Why Brandon? Why one of his foster siblings?"

That was it. Callie was upset that we had paired them together because they were foster siblings. "More goes into it than just convenience Sweetheart. Do you really think they paired you with Connor because he comes over to our house on weekends?"

Callie shrugged.

"It's the same thing with Brandon and Jude. You'll see." I put an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, I'll walk you to the gym."

Jude's POV

I sat on the gym bleachers as our teacher, Mrs. Hansen, explained what was going to happen.

"Your partners are coming in, and today will be spent getting to know one another. By next week, you will be expected to have done at least one outside activity with them and be prepared to share that experience."

How freaking Hallmark was this? We're forced together with someone and expected to become best friends? It wasn't going to happen. I'd do it because it's a school assignment, but I wasn't going to go all friendship is magic with some high school jackass I'd probably never see again.

"Hey, so what do you think of the assignment?" The boy next to me turned whispering behind his hand.

I shrugged. "Lame."

He laughed. "You don't know much about Anchor Beach do you? This is nowhere near lame for this school." He held out a hand. "I'm Connor Stevens. You're the new student right?" He rolled his eyes upward as if he were searching his brain before he snapped his fingers. "Jude… staying with Vice Principal Adams-Foster?"

"How…?" The question was out before I could stop it. There was just something about this kid that made actually replying seem like an option.

"My dad's friends with her. Went to the same college or something." He shook his head. "It's a really long and boring story that I'm sure he'll tell this weekend."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Saturday?" Connor questioned. "No one told you about Saturdays yet?"

I shrugged. Somehow I didn't think it would do well to say I didn't talk to anyone in the house. Connor seemed way too chipper to understand any sort of reasoning behind that.

"So who do you think your partner's going to be?"

"If I knew anyone in the school I would tell you my thoughts!" I snapped. I didn't feel like talking anymore and Connor's nonstop word count was seriously getting on my nerves.

"Oh… sorry. I guess I forgot." Connor sighed sitting on his hands. He was giving me a kicked puppy look. Ugh!

I looked up as the noise level suddenly increased tenfold. The high schoolers were here.

"Hey!" One member of the crowd broke away, heading toward our corner of the bleachers. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Connor and I were the only two that had stayed seated. The rest of the class had already went to the basketball bins before their partners had even had a chance to find them. On closer inspection, I noticed it was Brandon Foster, the bio kid.

"Hey," Connor said. "So, whose partner are you?"

"Well," Brandon's voice was a whisper as he nodded in my direction. "Looks like we're gonna be getting to know each other Jude."

Seriously? This was crazy. I could tell just by looking at him that Brandon and I weren't going to get along. From what I had overheard during dinner last night, he was the musical prodigy of the family, and he looked the part. Total prep. I don't think he had even gotten in a fight. He was probably fed his school lunch off a silver spoon.

"Great." I sneered. "What are we going to do first? Write a musical about how hard our lives are?" I hopped off of the bleachers grabbing a basketball that had rolled at my feet and throwing it toward the basket.

"What?" Brandon spoke up. "No! What are you talking about?"

"I'm only doing this for the grade. I'm not going to act like we're totally bonding or brothers or anything like that, so let's just pick a day, do something and get it over with."

"Jude," Brandon ran over rebounding the ball and before I realized what was happening he had passed it to me. "You don't have to like me yet, okay? I get it, but can we at least try to talk a bit?"

I sighed, dribbling away and tossing the words over my shoulder. "We are."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, so writing Callie mouthing off to Lena was difficult, as was writing Jude's attitude, but it was also so much fun. And yes, I had to put Monte in. Don't throw any tomatoes yet please. Lauren Hansen's lookalike is Kristen Bell. Oh! But tonight's episode though. I yelled at my TV multiple times. Next week looks so good. Next chapter: Connor and Callie, Brandon and Callie, Jude and Jesus and a very tense dinner at home for the Adams-Fosters.**_


End file.
